Firestorm and Snowfall
by Mabis
Summary: Taichi is having relationship problems with Yamato, so he gets some advice from...Koushirou?! (Yamachi, Joushirou)


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor anything related. Toei Animation does. I simply write fics where there's nothing going on except....eh, just read it. ^^; 

Firestorm and Snowfall 

By: Mabis 

It was about 8 o' clock when Koushirou heard the doorbell. That's odd, he thought, who could that be? Jou was working late at the hospital and wouldn't be home for another three hours. Mildly curious, Koushirou got up from his computer and went to answer the door. 

When he opened the door, he saw a rather upset Taichi pacing the porch, muttering what sounded like obscenities to himself. 

"Uh, something wrong, Taichi?" Koushirou asked. The only times he saw his friend this upset was when... Oh boy, not again. 

"Yamato and I got into a fight," Taichi replied. 

"Don't you mean another fight?" 

Taichi merely stuck out his tongue. 

"Come on in and we'll talk about it," Koushirou said, sighing a little. All these fights couldn't be good for their relationship. 

"So, were punches thrown?" Koushirou asked as the two sat down in the living room. 

"Well, I punched Yamato, then he punched me back, so yeah." 

Sighing again, Koushirou replied, "That isn't good, Taichi. " 

"I know it isn't, but damn it was he pissing me off." Taichi actually sounded a little sorry behind his defensive tone. 

"Are you sorry you hit Yamato?" 

Taichi fidgeted a bit before replying, "Yeah, I am. I wish I didn't hit him." 

"Perhaps you should tell Yamato that." 

"Let him blow off some steam first. He was more pissed than I was when I left." 

Koushirou wondered how that was possible, but let it slide. 

"You know," Taichi continued, "Sometimes I envy you and Jou. You two have such a calm, stable relationship. I bet you two never hit each other." 

"No you don't, Taichi, you'd be bored out of your mind. And no, we've never hit each other." 

Taichi laughed. "Yeah, I probably would be bored out of my mind. If anything else, Yamato really is _the_ sex god." 

"Perhaps to you he is," Koushirou said defensively. 

"Well, how's Jou in bed?" 

"I find Jou to be thoroughly satisfying in bed. Now, I do believe we were talking about your relationship problems with Yamato." 

"But hearing about your sex life with Jou is a lot more fun." 

Koushirou felt his cheeks grow warm. "Okay, fine. We have mind-blowing sex every chance we get. Happy now?" 

Again, Taichi laughed. "All right, fine, I won't ask you about the details. Where is Jou, anyway?" 

"He's working late at the hospital. He won't be home until at least 11." 

"Ouch. Does he always work this late?" 

"Well, his schedule varies. But he is at the hospital a lot." 

"Jeez, how often do you see each other?" 

Koushirou sighed. "I wish we could see each other more, but what can we do? His residency only lasts another year, and after that he'll have a more normal schedule. Until then, we just try to make the most of the time we have together." 

"Which means mind-blowing sex every time you see each other." 

"Pretty much." 

Taichi smiled. "Glad you two are happy together." 

"We are." Koushirou paused, then added, "are you happy with Yamato?" 

"Of course I am." Taichi paused, then added, "I suppose I should apologize to him." 

"That would be a smart move." 

"All right. Thanks for your help, Koushirou." 

"You're welcome, and try not to get physical the next time you two fight." 

Taichi gave Koushirou a suspicious look. "The next time we fight?" 

"I hope you don't, but if you do, try not to take any swings." 

Taichi stuck out his tongue once again before getting up. "We should get together more, and not just when we're having relationship problems." 

Koushirou agreed, and the two promised to call each other sometime as they headed to the front door. 

"Then we can hear all about your sex life from Jou!" Taichi yelled out just before he left. 

Koushirou blushed, and quickly closed the door. Why was Taichi so interested in their sex life? Oh yeah, that's right, Koushirou remembered, Taichi had at least twice the hormones they did. 

Koushirou returned to his work on the computer, but was soon interrupted by the phone ringing. Almost positive it was Jou, he picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" he said. 

"Hey Koushirou." 

He immediately recognized Jou's voice at the other end. "What's up?" 

"I have to work late tonight. Hopefully no more than an hour, but no guarantees." 

Koushirou's heart fell a little. Jou would often stay longer than what he was scheduled for, which meant even less time together. "All right, I'll wait up for you." 

"You don't have to, and besides, you have to get up early tomorrow." 

"And miss seeing you? I don't think so. You know I'll be up anyway." 

Jou chuckled at the other end. "All right, I'll see you when I get home." 

"Okay, see you then. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Koushirou hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was almost 9 PM. Jou wouldn't be home for at least another three hours. Sighing, he went back to his computer. Hopefully he could engross himself in his programming so that the hours wouldn't last so long. 

Instead, Koushirou found himself thinking about his relationship with Jou versus Taichi's relationship with Yamato. Taichi and Yamato fought a lot more, that was for sure, but they did spend a lot more time together. Yet it took him only a moment to decide he much preferred his calmer relationship with Jou, despite the lack of time together. 

"I still hate it when he works late," Koushirou mumbled to himself, trying to focus his attention to the screen in front of him. Jou would be home soon enough, he thought, then they could thoroughly enjoy their relationship. Until then, all he could do was try to occupy his mind with relatively tedious code and wait for him.   
  
  
  



End file.
